Kore ga Tanjoubi?
by Miuna Rie1
Summary: Ia tak peduli hari ini hari apa. Ia sudah melupakannya. Setidaknya.. sampai hari ini. For Nagisa's birthday! no romance.


**20 juli**

Hari yang cukup cerah untuk memperingati hari kelahirannya. Walaupun ia yakin tidak akan ada yang mengingatnya. Termasuk ibunya.

Tentu ia menginginkan sebuah perayaan untuknya. Tapi ia tidak mengharapkannya.

Ia cukup tahu diri. Ibunya yang sangat terobsesi dalam mengatur kehidupannya hingga melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Tapi ia bersyukur. Baginya, teman serta gurunya yang setiap hari ada untuknya sudah membuatnya merasakan hadiah.

Lupakan soal ulang tahun. Hal itu tidak penting.

Dibukanya pintu pelan. Bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan pelan, berharap ibunya tidak terbangunkan dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ittekimasu."

 **Kore ga Tanjoubi?**

Kakinya melangkah dengan hati hati. Tangga yang membawanya menuju kelasnya masih basah oleh hujan kemarin malam.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. _Hutan di pagi hari memang enak ya.. walau terasa sangat dingin._ Pikirnya dengan tubuh menggigil.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, pagi ini terasa sangatlah dingin. Apalagi Nagisa yang harus menaiki gunung sekitar pukul 6. Bisa bayangkan dinginnya?

 _Mungkin jalan jalan sebentar tidak terlalu buruk_ , pikirnya. Oi Nagisa, apakah kau tidak menyadari seberapa dinginnya suhu dihutan saat ini?

Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Hutan masih diselimuti kabut tebal sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk melihat. Menaiki tangga saja sudah susah, apalagi jalan jalan di hutan yang pijakannya miring.

Matanya yang sedari tadi melihat lihat hutan tidak sengaja menemukan seekor anak burung yang meringkuk kedinginan di tanah. Ia buru buru mengambil anak burung itu dan berusaha menghangatkannya. _Syukurlah, masih hidup._

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Ada. Ternyata benar, anak burung ini terjatuh dari sarangnya. Dengan lancar ia memanjat pohon tanpa halangan. Ia meletakan anak burung itu ke dalam sarang. Nagisa juga melepaskan sarung tangannya guna menyelimuti si anak burung dengan saudara saudaranya yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

 _'semoga ibu kalian cepat kembali.'_

Selesai dengan semua itu, Nagisa turun dari pohon lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sebentar lagi ia sampai di lapangan depan kelasnya. Kabut juga mulai menipis. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

Tangga terakhir sudah ia lewati. Ia melangkah dengan pelan menuju kelasnya. Toh, belum ada siapa siapa di kelas.

Ia memasuki bangunan tua itu sembari bersenandung kecil. Awalnya begitu tenang nan damai, hingga sosok kuning itu tiba tiba muncul di depannya.

"Ohayou, Nagisa-kun."

"Ohayou mo, sensei." Sahut Nagisa dengan senyum datar.

"Nurufufufu~ kau berangkat pagi sekali seperti biasanya." Ujar koro sensei yang berjalan menuju kelas.

Nagisa buru buru mengikuti gurunya itu. "Sensei juga tidak biasanya ada di kelas pagi pagi begini."

"Nyunya! Um.. sensei.. ada sedikit urusan."

"Hee.."

 **Sreek-**

"Oh, sensei ingat ingin membeli sesuatu. Kau tak apa di kelas sendirian?" Tanya Koro sensei.

Nagisa balas menggeleng. "Daijoubu desu."

"Kalau begitu sensei tinggal sebentar."

 **Swuushh-**

Nagisa menghela nafas pendek. _'sensei sekali.'_

 **xxx**

"Ohayou."

"Ah, ohayou mo, Isogai-kun." Sahut Nagisa.

"Kau berangkat terlalu pagi seperti biasanya ya, Nagisa."

"Um.. kebiasaan?"

"Kebiasaan yang terlalu baik."

"Hahaha." Nagisa balas tertawa datar sambil menggaruk garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke ruang guru dulu ya." Pamit Isogai sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Um."

Nagisa berjalan mendekati jendela lalu membukanya, membiarkan angin pagi memasuki kelas.

 _'apa ibu dari anak anak burung itu sudah kembali ya?'_

Pikirannya melayang jauh sehingga tidak menyadari dua sosok yang siap mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Nagisa!"

"Woaah!!"

Hampir saja Nagisa jatuh keluar jendela kalau saja ia tidak ditarik oleh kedua dalang itu. Selesai menenangkan hati, Nagisa membalikan badannya.

"Nakamura-san, Kayano."

Kedua orang itu hanya balas menyengir. "Hehehe.. ohayou!" sapa Nakamura sambil merangkul Nagisa.

"Ohayou, Nagisa. Maaf ya.. Melihatmu lagi melamun begitu jadi pingin mengagetkanmu."

Nagisa menatap Kayano datar. "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Apa salahnya? Terima alasan itu, dan masalah selesai!" Ujar Nakamura sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu Nagisa.

"Na-Nakamura-san!"

Nakamura melepaskan rangkulannya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, maaf."

"Ya ampun, Nakamura-san, kau tidak lupa kan?" Tanya Kayano mengingatkan.

"Hm? Iya, ingat kok!"

"Nagisa, kami mau pergi dulu. Jaa ne!" Pamit Kayano lalu menyeret Nakamura pergi.

"Tung-" belum sempat Nagisa berkata, mereka sudah menghilang.

 **xxx**

Hari itu seperti hari biasanya. Jam pelajaran berakhir, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali teman temannya yang meninggalkannya di kelas seorang diri.

Nagisa menatap kotak bekalnya tidak nafsu. _'mungkin lebih baik aku pergi melihat keadaan anak anak burung itu.'_

Disimpannya kotak bekalnya di dalam tas lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Nagisa menuruni tangga sambil mengingat ngingat tempat dimana ia menemukan anak burung itu.

"Rasanya hutan di pagi hari sangat berbeda dengan hutan sekarang." Gumamnya.

"Ah, ketemu! Huuhh.. " Nagisa kembali memanjat pohon itu lalu duduk di salah satu dahan dekat sarang burung itu.

Pandangan Nagisa melembut saat melihat anak anak burung itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dalam sarung tangannya.

Nagisa melihat seekor burung yang mirip dengan anak anak burung ini tengah terbang menuju sarang burung itu. Seakan tahu Nagisa tidak memiliki maksud jahat terhadap anak anaknya, ibu burung itu mengabaikan Nagisa lalu berfokus memberikan makanan hasil tangkapannya kepada anak anaknya yang mulai terbangun.

Tidak ingin mengganggu, ia segera turun dari pohon lalu pergi. Nagisa yang tidak tau ingin pergi kemana, hanya mengandalkan kemana kakinya akan membawanya.

Satu tempat yang ia tahu. Kolam. Kolam itu dulunya di modifikasi menjadi kolam renang oleh guru kuningnya.

Nagisa menjongkokan badannya di bebatuan pinggir kolam. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di air dalam diam.

Nagisa mendengus. Ia memang mirip perempuan. Nagisa kembali melamun, tapi sekarang pikirannya kosong. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sebuah tangan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke kolam.

 **Byuuurrr!**

"Puah!" Nagisa mengusap wajahnya. Matanya menangkap surai merah yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah jahil seperti biasanya.

"Ka-Karma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Tidak ada. Tanganku terpeleset saat ingin menyentuh pundakmu." Jawabnya masih dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Ya ampun.. aku jadi basah seperti ini kan?" Nagisa berjalan keluar dari kolam.

 **Ckrek!**

"Eh?"

"Hm.. dengan foto ini mungkin cuma dapet 2000 yen. Ne, Nagisa-kun. Bisa kau lepas kemeja dan ikat rambutmu? Tenang saja, kau masih bisa memakai celana kok."

"Karma-kun!!"

"Hahaha, bercanda bercanda kok. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya di hari yang spesial ini." Ucap Karma sambil menyimpan handphonenya didalam saku celananya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Karma-kun?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Ka- Hatchuu!!" Nagisa mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

Karma terkekeh melihatnya. Dilepasnya kemeja hitamnya lalu memasangkannya pada Nagisa. "Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan."

Nagisa mengangkat alisnya heran. _'Akabane Karma meminta maaf?'_

"Ya, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Ayo kita kekelas. Kau harus mengganti seragammu. Perlu gendongan?" Tawar Karma dengan tubuh membungkuk membelakangi Nagisa.

Nagisa menatap Karma datar. "Tidak perlu." Jawabnya singkat.

 **xxx**

Keduanya berjalan memasuki gedung 3-E. Nagisa merasa ada yang ganjil. "Ne, Karma-kun. Kenapa aku tidak melihat teman teman dimana pun?"

"Tentu saja~ ini kan sudah masuk jam pelajaran, Nagisa-kun~" jawab Karma sambil nyengir.

Nagisa mematung. "Eh? T-tunggu dulu, eeh? Berarti.." Nagisa mulai berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan Karma yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

"...aku terlambat!?"

 **Sreek-**

"Maafkan a-ku.. eh?"

 **Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!**

"Otanjoubi Omedetou! Nagisa!!" Ucap seluruh murid 3-E serempak.

Nagisa tidak merespon, hanya melongo tidak percaya. Kelas saat itu didekorasi dengan hiasan pita pita di dinding dengan balon yang memenuhi sebuah papan baliho dengan tulisan penuh warna.

 **Happy Birthday!!**

 **Shiota Nagisa**

Tanpa sadar, Nagisa meneteskan air mata.

"Bagaimana? Kami cukup kesusahan membuatnya lho!" Ujar Maehara bangga.

Okano menyikut perut Maehara. "Kenapa malah kau yang bangga? Bukankah kau yang paling malas?"

"Itte na.. apaan-" baru saja Maehara akan membalas Okano, Isogai sudah keburu memotong kalimat Maehara.

"Maa.. maa.. Nah, Nagisa, sekarang giliranmu."

"Eh?"

Nakamura dan Kayano mendorong punggung Nagisa mendekati sebuah kue dengan wajah si surai biru yang tercetak.

"Sekarang, kita mulai pestanya!"

"Tu-tungg-"

"Nagisa-kun, kau terlalu kaku lho~" ejek Karma yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Karma-kun, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Nagisa kebingungan.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Karma malah bertanya balik.

"Oi, Karma! Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan?" Protes Nakamura.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kalian sendiri yang memberikanku tugas untuk mengerjainya?"

"Itu memang benar. Tapi lihat! Wajahnya sampai memerah! Dia bisa demam!"

"Sudahlah, Nakamura-san.." ucap Nagisa pelan.

"Nagisa.."

"Hei! Kapan kita akan memulainya?" Tanya Kimura tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Nagisa, sebutkan permohonanmu, dan tiup lilinnya!" Ujar Kataoka tegas.

"U-um."

 _'Aku.. ingin berterima kasih pada mereka!'_

 **Fyuuhhh~**

 **Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!**

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan para guru? Bukankah kita sekarang tengah dalam pelajaran?" Tanya Nagisa heran.

Isogai menghela nafas. "Baru sekarang kau bertanya? Berkat Koro sensei, sekarang para guru tengah ada rapat makanya kelas diakhiri. Maka dari itu kita harus berterima kasih pada Koro sensei." Jelas Isogai.

"Nagisa?"

"Um.. akan kuberikan banyak.. snack. nan..ti.."

 **Brukh!!**

"Nagisa!!"

"Gawat, dia demam tinggi!"

"Karma! Ini salahmu!"

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku."

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua..."

Secara perlahan, kesadaran Nagisa mulsi menghilang. Suara teman temannya juga sudah tak terdengar. Tapi tak apa. Ia senang. Ia bahagia.

 _'inikah rasanya ulang tahun?'_

Dengan senyuman tipis yang tercetak di wajahnya, kesadaran Nagisa menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

 **Owari**


End file.
